Celui qui observait le vent et les nuages
by Alohomora
Summary: 1978, Sirius pensait qu'après Hogwart rien ne changerait. Il allait habiter chez James avec tous ses amis, retaper la maison, aider Lily à la serre, rire avec les Maraudeurs. Rien ne devait changer. Seulement, le monde sorcier est en guerre et le temps n'est plus à l'amusement. Un choix doit être fait : continuer à laisser faire ou agir. [one-shot]


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent avec ce texte.

**Note 1** : Ce texte devait être une réponse à un concours dont le thème était la demande en mariage. J'avais choisi le couple James/Lily. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à terminer dans les temps, cependant, je n'ai pas voulu abandonner mon idée.

**Note 2** : Contrairement à ce que les prompts pourraient laisser penser, cette fic n'est pas une romance. Et le personnage principal n'est ni James, ni Lily mais Sirius. Au lieu de me concentrer sur le couple, j'ai voulu mettre à l'honneur le témoin : Sirius. Et puis, j'ai joué avec la polysémie du mot "témoin". De celui qui peut certifier qu'un mariage a eu lieu, je suis passée à celui qui assiste aux événements sans y participer.

**Note 3** : Le titre est inspiré d'un verset de la _Bible_ (« L'Ecclésiaste », chapitre 11, verset 4.)

**Avertissement** : Suite à une remarque faite par Nivarea dans les reviews, j'aimerais revenir sur les appellations utilisées dans ce texte. Pour cette fanfiction, j'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms propres originaux et non les traductions. En toute franchise, au quotidien, j'utilise un mix des deux. Ainsi, j'ai par exemple une préférence pour Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, mais je dis également (et sans le moindre état d'âme) Slytherin, Snape, Longbottom ou Moony. Or, si ce méli-mélo passe dans une conversation, il me semble que pour un texte, il vaut mieux privilégier la cohérence. Pour _L'Hydre_, j'utilise les noms propres français, ici, j'ai décidé de choisir les originaux (comme pour _Grimmauld Place_, d'ailleurs).

.

* * *

.

Des odeurs de café, de bacon et de… pommes caramélisées flottaient dans l'air, tournoyaient en des volutes délicieuses, cheminaient à travers les pièces, remontaient les couloirs, se répandaient impitoyablement dans toute la maison. Sirius, étendu sur le canapé du salon, fut le premier à succomber à cet appel succulent. Le rêve avait été insipide, le petit déjeuner promettait d'être savoureux.

Sirius bailla bruyamment et sans retenue. Il s'étira aussi loin que le dossier du canapé le lui permettait. Quelques articulations craquèrent, d'autres refusèrent obstinément de se déplier. Les pieds nus et paresseux, la main sur une nuque douloureuse et les yeux mi-clos, Sirius remonta l'effluve plein de promesses.

.

— Bonjour, mon beau au canapé dormant.

La voix était chantante, enjouée et penchée au-dessus d'une casserole d'où émanaient de succulents arômes de cannelle, de fruits et de caramel au beurre. Lily avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui dansait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle était vêtue de sa tenue de jardinière : un vieux pantalon de James et une chemise de Sirius depuis si longtemps oubliée qu'il en avait apparemment été définitivement dépossédé. Ses jambes disparaissaient jusqu'aux genoux dans d'épaisses bottes en caoutchouc totalement crottées. Un balai enchanté la suivait obstinément et s'assurait que le sol restait immaculé : une idée de James qui ne supportait plus de nettoyer toute cette terre à longueur de temps. « Je croyais que les filles aimaient les escarpins roses à dentelle et boire du thé dans la porcelaine fine », avait-il un jour pleurniché en ramassant les vêtements plein de terre que la jeune sorcière avait semés derrière elle. Sirius avait haussé les épaules : de toute évidence, les filles étaient des hommes comme les autres.

.

— Comment peux-tu être déjà debout ? bailla Sirius. Et aussi _active_ ?

D'un mouvement de tête, Lily désigna un broc posé sur la table. A l'intérieur, tournoyait lentement un liquide à la couleur peu avenante.

— Petite potion énergisante qui _débrume_ efficacement tous les maux de crâne. Sers-toi !

— Est-ce que ça vide aussi l'estomac à la vitesse de l'éclair ? demanda Sirius, suspicieux.

Lily rit. Des grelots aux pieds d'une danseuse.

— Garanti sans vomissement.

— Donne-moi de cet élixir précieux !

.

Tandis que Sirius aidait Lily à préparer le petit déjeuner, Peter quitta la baignoire, Remus descendit de la table de billard. James fut le dernier à les rejoindre et le seul à ne pas se plaindre de vertèbres rétropliées, concassées, antéconcaves.

La cuisine s'emplit de rires. Elle était grande mais cinq jeunes sorciers débordants de vie, d'envie et d'espoir prennent vite de la place. Remus suggéra bien à un moment qu'ils utilisent une pièce plus spacieuse, mais Peter répondit qu'ils étaient bien ici. Ici, c'était là qu'était la nourriture.

Ici, c'était là qu'étaient les amis.

.

o0o

.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Sirius.

Il était avachi sur le canapé, tête renversée, et observait une colonie de Doxies qui voletait au-dessus d'une étagère vermoulue. La maison était grande (très grande), elle avait un certain cachet et était bien située, mais elle était infestée de vermine et de sorts qui avaient mal tourné, mal vieilli.

James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Lily aimerait qu'on s'occupe de la salle de bain. Apparemment, elle en a assez de prendre son bain avec des grenouilles.

— C'est sympa les grenouilles ! Ça ajoute un peu de distraction.

— Lily a marché sur une en sortant de son bain. Elle a glissé et s'est vautrée par terre. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue proférer autant de mots orduriers de ma vie. Et je refuse de te parler du destin de ces pauvres grenouilles.

— Elle ne les a pas tuées quand même !

— Elles ont toutes explosé ! Y a des entrailles de grenouilles sur tout le carrelage de la salle de bain.

— Oh, non ! marmonna Sirius. J'essayais d'organiser une chorale.

Trois hiboux se posèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre et empêchèrent James de faire une énième remarque désagréable sur les idées farfelues de Sirius.

Parfois, Sirius était fatigué d'expliquer et justifier le moindre de ses actes, de ses paroles, de ses réactions. Il était las de répéter qu'il ne « s'ingéniait pas à se lancer dans les projets les plus saugrenus possibles ». Seulement, les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elles fonçaient à toute allure, se percutaient, se cognaient contre les parois de son cerveau et entreprendre était le seul moyen dont il disposait pour se libérer l'esprit, grappiller un peu de contrôle sur son imagination enflammée et flamboyante. Sa mère appelait ça de la provocation. Son père de l'insubordination. Son frère de l'égotisme (il voulait dire de l' « égocentrisme », bien sûr). Ses professeurs de l'incorrection. Sa directrice de maison de l'entêtement. Ses amis parlaient de folie, de démesure, d'incongruité. Ses petites amies l'embrassaient en lui disant que c'était son charme.

James décacheta le courrier. La première missive ne fit pas long feu : directement dans la cheminée. Elle disparut dans un embrasement nauséabond. Encore une lettre anonyme ! Depuis que James avait emménagé avec Lily dans la maison de la très prestigieuse, très ancienne famille Potter dont James avait hérité à la mort de ses parents, des courriers malveillants étaient régulièrement envoyés. Lily n'était pas au courant.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas lui parler ? demanda Sirius.

Sirius n'aimait pas les secrets. A l'école, si un lui venait à l'oreille, il résonnait dans l'heure sous le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. « Tu ferais le pire Gardien des Secrets de l'histoire », se moquait régulièrement Peter. Et tout le monde d'acquiescer, Sirius le premier. Sirius était convaincu que les mensonges pieux n'étaient que tromperies, que mentir par omission était une hypocrisie et que toutes les vérités étaient bonnes à dire. « C'est en sachant ce qui se passe réellement que l'on peut correctement se protéger et prendre les décisions appropriées. » Sirius aimait d'autant peu les secrets que tout le monde s'ingéniait à masquer la vérité, à répandre mensonges et contre-vérités. Les parents, les professeurs, les journalistes, les hommes et femmes politiques ! « Pas un pour rattraper les autres. Je te leur ferais tous boire du Veritaserum jusqu'à ce qu'ils le vomissent par le nez ! »

James secoua la tête.

— Ça lui ferait de la peine.

— Je pense plutôt que ça la mettrait en colère, corrigea Sirius. Et elle aurait raison !

.

o0o

.

Lily, assise par terre, au milieu des courses et de l'allée, regardait fixement la porte de la maison. Sirius s'accroupit.

— Ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête. Sur la porte bleue, l'insulte écrite en lettres rouges ressortait de manière infâmante.

— Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était lointaine, ténue son regard, écarquillé, incertain. Sirius voulut passer son bras autour des épaules de son amie. Le contact la fit tressaillir et la sortit de son hébétude. Lily repoussa Sirius, refusa son geste de soutien, et se leva. Dans son poing serré et tremblant : sa baguette. Une baguette qui savait faire des enchantements plus précis que certains sorciers nés de parents sorciers. Une baguette qui se levait fièrement quand le devoir l'exigeait, qui ne ployait pas, qui ne cédait pas. D'un geste déterminé, Lily ajouta sous l'inscription ignominieuse : _Jamais_. Puis elle poussa et claqua la porte qui lui intimait l'ordre de « Foutre le camp, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Sirius jeta un regard circulaire sur les maisons alentours. Il vit un rideau bouger et un profil se retirer précipitamment. Il bouillait de colère et de frustration.

.

Quand James découvrit ce qui avait été inscrit sur sa porte, il explosa de colère. Il était prêt à faire le tour des maisons, frapper aux portes et frapper quelques tronches qui passeraient un peu trop près de son poing. Lily interdit à James de faire quoi que ce soit.

— Tu laisses cette porte telle qu'elle est et tu n'en défonces aucune. J'agirai, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant !

Demander à James de ne pas agir était comme demander à la mer de se tenir immobile. Il fallait que la vague aille s'écraser contre une falaise.

Le lendemain, le village de Godric's Hollow s'éveilla avec ses portes bardées d'inscriptions. « Et vous que cachez-vous ? » « Et si on découvrait que vous aviez une grand-mère moldue ? » « Et si votre fille se faisait insulter ? » « Et si vous étiez lâche toute votre vie ? » « Et si vous faisiez honte à vos enfants ? » « Et si l'on venait pour vous ? » « Et si personne ne faisait rien ? » « Et si la honte pouvait véritablement étouffer ? » « Et si la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver était celle que vous aviez insultée ? » « Et si elle était juste une sorcière comme vous ? » « Et si vous ne valiez pas plus que la racine qu'elle arrache chaque matin pour préparer la potion qui soignera votre enfant ? »

Lily, bien sûr, vit les portes vandalisées en allant chercher le lait. Elle déposa en silence les bouteilles sur la table. Les quatre sorciers, déjà attablés, ne levèrent pas le regard. Ils se découvraient un profond intérêt pour la manière dont leur cuiller s'enfonçait dans l'épais porridge, dont le blanc et le jaune des œufs s'embrouillaient, dont des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de leur café ou de leur thé. Dans l'assiette de Lily, ils avaient déposé un papier plié en quatre. Elle n'y toucha pas, le considéra comme si c'était une carcasse putride.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est le nom de celui qui a écrit sur notre porte, répondit James.

Il avait la voix rugueuse et le regard fuyant.

— Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ?

— Eh…bien… Parce que…, bredouillait James.

— Pour que tu puisses agir comme tu le souhaites, répondit Sirius.

— Je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà fait, déclara froidement Lily.

— Lily, je ne pouvais pas…, commença James.

— Tu ne pouvais pas faire ce que je t'avais demandé, oui, j'ai bien vu, coupa-t-elle.

— Lily…

Il croisa son regard et se tut immédiatement. Le papier s'embrasa et se consuma dans des flammes vertes et en quelques secondes, il ne resta plus que cendres glauques du nom du vandale.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin. Révise ton histoire, James. Si la violence était le meilleur moyen de contrer la peur et la haine, ça se saurait !

Elle s'en alla. Lily s'enferma dans la serre et n'en sortit qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

.

o0o

.

— Il croit que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi-même ? Il croit que j'ai besoin d'être protégée ?

_Tchop._

Chaque interrogation était ponctuée d'un coup de bêche. Sirius, dont le rôle était de ramasser les tubercules tubéreux (_Tuberculus Tuberus_), se dépêchait d'exécuter sa tâche avant qu'un nouveau coup ne tombe.

— Il croit qu'il doit être mon prince au blanc destrier ?

_Tchop._

— Il croit que je ne sais pas régler toute seule mes problèmes ?

_Tchop._

Sirius eut cette fois à peine le temps de retirer sa main avant que la pioche ne s'abatte sur le point d'interrogation.

— Il ne le croit pas, intervint Sirius. James _sait_ que tu es une sorcière compétente. Et dangereuse, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il lui retirait la pioche des mains et la posait un peu plus loin.

— Bien sûr que je suis une sorcière compétente ! s'enflamma-t-elle. J'ai eu de meilleures notes que lui à mes ASPIC !

— Excepté en Métamorphoses.

— Excepté en Métamorphoses, mais la Métamorphose, c'est _son_ truc ! Je l'ai en revanche lessivé en Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique et Runes.

— Tu l'as lessivé en Potions et Botaniques, mais c'est normal, c'est _ton_ truc. Et Sortilèges, tu l'as battu d'un point.

Lily soupira.

— James sait que tu peux te défendre, reprit Sirius, sur un ton aussi apaisant que possible. Mais il est amoureux de toi et l'idée que…

— Sirius ! coupa Lily. Le discours sur l'amour et tout ça, c'est pas le moment ! James me l'a déjà servi ! On vit une époque où il faut se montrer plus… _malins_ que ça. En plus, ça m'énerve qu'il ait pu croire que je ne saurais pas trouver toute seule qui était le responsable ! Il a oublié que j'étais fondatrice et trésorière du club des Détectives en Baguettes de l'école ?

— Il n'y a que toi qui te souviennes que ce club ait existé, rit Sirius.

— Ce club a été très pratique : on a retrouvé des tas de choses.

— Il a surtout créé un tas de problèmes !

— D'accord. Enquêter sur les petits copains et copines adultères n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée !

— Je te sais grée de le reconnaître.

Sirius avait été plus d'une fois photographié par Lily et les adhérents de son club tandis qu'il roucoulait dans des bras illégitimes, ce qui lui avait valu quelques ruptures mémorables. A tel point que lorsque qu'un garçon se faisait larguer à grand renfort de cris au beau milieu de la salle commune de sa maison, on disait de lui qu'il s'était fait « sérieusement blackiser ».

— En même temps, tu n'étais pas très doué pour garder tes indiscrétions secrètes.

Sirius sourit. Lily récupéra sa bêche et reprit son activité. Mais un peu moins violemment. Sirius n'avait dorénavant plus à craindre pour ses doigts.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour m'être énervée contre toi. Pour avoir divulgué les secrets que James me confiait et avoir ainsi occasionné quelques ruptures cinglantes à l'école.

— Les secrets sont faits pour être dévoilés !

Lily arrêta de bêcher une nouvelle fois, se tourna vers Sirius et le considéra longuement.

— Sirius ?

— Oui ? sourit-il.

— Est-ce que tu te servais de moi pour amener tes petites amies à rompre avec toi ?

— Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte ! avoua-t-il en riant.

Lily avait l'air tellement offusqué que Sirius ne put contenir l'envie d'embrasser son front tout plissé d'indignation. Elle lui envoya une motte de terre qu'il évita au premier passage mais pas au second. Fichue sorcière qui ensorcelle même les mottes de terre ! Il rit de plus belle.

.

o0o

.

Sirius et Peter mangeaient un sandwich sur les marches du British Muséum. Ils profitaient des rayons timides d'un soleil de septembre pâlichon. D'ici un quart d'heure, la pause déjeuner serait finie et Peter devrait remonter les marches du musée et retrouver son poste dans le département Antiquité. En attendant, ils profitaient du soleil, des sandwichs que Peter avait préparés, de l'accalmie. Pas une attaque depuis dix jours ! Un record.

— C'est tranquille, expliqua Peter. Et puis j'apprends des trucs.

Peter avait toujours aimé l'Histoire. Moldue ou Sorcière. Récente ou poussiéreuse. Il aimait les exploits des héros d'un autre temps, les décisions qui avaient dessiné et transformé le monde. Il aimait se plonger dans les livres que le temps a jaunis, que l'humidité a imprégnés d'odeur de cave. Il aimait qu'on lui raconte les origines, remonter aux sources. Cet autrefois qui avait été un jour présent et qui maintenant n'était plus qu'encre et poussière l'intéressait souvent plus que l'actualité. James lui reprochait de fuir la réalité, de s'en remettre à des héros qui ne pouvaient plus rien pour eux et auxquels il était impossible de se comparer. WWAD ? « _What would Alexander do ?_ » était la question, toujours sur un ton ironique, que James aimait poser à Peter.

— Mais pourquoi un musée _moldu_ ? insista Sirius en jetant un regard circulaire sur l'esplanade du musée que parcouraient des touristes engoncés de curiosité et des Londonien perclus de grisaille et de monotonie.

— Si tu en connais un sorcier, je suis preneur, répliqua Peter en haussant les épaules.

Peter travaillait pour le Département des Relations et Echanges avec le Monde Moldu. Ce n'était pas le ministère le plus populaire du moment. Le rôle de Peter consistait à s'assurer que les artefacts magiques qui s'étaient égarés dans des musées moldus ne causaient aucun souci. Le British Muséum en était plein ! En particulier le département d'Antiquité. La plupart des artefacts n'avait plus une once de magie en eux, mais au cas où, le ministère dépêchait une jeune recrue pour y aller s'ennuyer.

— J'ai trouvé un appart, annonça Peter entre deux gorgées de soda.

Sirius, surpris, dévisagea Peter sans mot dire.

— Un vrai trou à rat ! Mais je ne peux guère me payer plus. C'est dans le Londres magique et puis je me suis dit que si jamais l'odeur devenait trop affreuse, je n'aurai qu'à me transformer et je me sentirai parfaitement à mon aise.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire. « Pas con ! » était tout ce qu'il avait à proposer.

— Et toi ? demanda Peter.

— Quoi « moi » ?

— Où en est ta recherche d'appart ? J'ai eu un parchemémo hier matin de Remus : il avait une visite dans le Londres moldu hier midi. Le côté magique lui fait trop d'histoire à cause de son handicap. Tu sais s'il l'a eu ?

— Remus cherche aussi un appart ?

— Bien sûr ! Hogwarts, c'est fini ! On ne va pas vivre indéfiniment chez James.

Sirius ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. La maison de James était grande. Bien trop grande pour deux. Sirius participait aux tâches ménagères. Il aidait Lily dans la serre et devant le chaudron. Il prêtait sa baguette aux réparations et aux travaux d'aménagement de la maison. Il préparait le repas tous les lundis et jeudis soirs (ses deux soirs de repos) et veillait à ce qu'il y ait suffisamment à manger pour les déjeuners du mardi et vendredi. Il avait continué à mener la vie qu'il avait à Hogwarts sans penser qu'elle devrait s'interrompre une fois qu'ils seraient diplômés. Pourquoi le devrait-elle ?

— Ce matin, je les ai surpris sur la table du petit dèj', avoua Peter. Je suis à une baguette de te demander de me lancer un sort d'Oubliette ! Je n'ai aucune envie de dire à leur môme que j'étais présent le jour de sa conception.

— Ils ne vont pas avoir un môme tout de suite ! s'écria Sirius.

— Vu comme c'est parti, je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils se retrouvent avec un moutard sur les bras avant la Samain.

.

o0o

.

Sirius servit le Neuf-Huitième que la cliente avait commandé. Elle le remercia sans le regarder dans les yeux. Blonde, la trentaine qui prend l'eau, le teint qui se chiffonne vite, les lunettes qui ont dix ans de retard sur la tendance et un maquillage qui s'essaye pour la première fois depuis l'adolescence. Le tailleur fatigué était bien évidement grège ! Elle avait essayé de l'égayer avec un débardeur rose détendu. La sorcière était assise au bar depuis les trois-quarts d'heure qu'elle avait passé la porte. Chaque fois qu'un client venait passer ou prendre une commande, elle se tassait sur elle-même, effrayée qu'on la frôle. Effrayée qu'on lui rappelle son existence. Sirius l'observait aussi subrepticement que possible, pris entre la curiosité et la pitié. A l'autre bout de la salle, un groupe jouait une musique aussi improbable que la rencontre fortuite sur une piste de bowling du jazz et de la musique ayant fait une nuit escale à Hawaï. La sorcière se tournait parfois furtivement pour observer les musiciens et les couples qui tournoyaient sur la piste. C'était un regard jeté nerveusement par-dessus son épaule : une curiosité trop forte pour être contenue mais toujours condamnée. Elle demanda sa note, comme on s'excuse, paya et quitta la salle silencieusement.

— C'est Sarah-Mercedes Montgomery, dit Sofia. Elle était à Hogwarts en même temps que moi.

— C'est quoi son histoire ? demanda Sirius.

— Une histoire ordinaire : sorcière tombe amoureuse. Sorcier est un con et une brute. Sorcier piétine, écrabouille Sorcière avant de se barrer avec la même en plus jeune. Mais ne te mets pas la rate au court-bouillon, petiot, ajouta Sofia. Si tu veux survivre derrière le bar, tu va devoir apprendre à entendre et voir la misère du cœur humain sans y sombrer.

Sofia emporta le plateau que lui avait préparé Sirius non sans avoir au passage ébouriffé ses cheveux comme s'il n'avait que six ans et trois dents de lait en moins.

Sofia Mandolini était serveuse au Détour depuis quelques années. Ça avait d'abord été pour se faire de l'argent de poche pendant ses études à l'Institut des Astronomes Éveillés et puis c'était devenu son boulot à plein temps quand elle était tombée enceinte et que le père avait décrété qu'il n'était pas le père et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le prouver. Oh ! Elle le pouvait ! Mais cela réclamait de faire un peu de sorcellerie et elle n'avait pas envie de dévoiler cette facette-là de sa personnalité à son petit ami moldu foireux. « On se croit plus maligne que les autres. On pense qu'on ne se fera pas endormir par ses boniments et ses compliments. Et on tombe dedans tête la première ! Tout ça parce que Maman te rabaissait constamment et que Papa s'en foutait. Tu te crois différente, originale et t'es juste un cliché de plus dans le grand album des cruches. Navrant. Heureusement, mon fils est le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus vif du monde. » Et Sirius avait beau lui dire que toutes les mères disaient ça de leurs fils. Elle souriait, parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Et, Sirius trouvait réconfortant que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce grand secret, ce tabou que la société cherche à avaler et ne recrache au visage que de quelques enfants isolés, muselés, ignorés.

Parfois, Sofia acceptait que Sirius la raccompagne chez elle. Ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Ce n'était jamais l'occasion de discuter. Sirius repartait au petit matin, avant qu'Arturo ne se réveille. Quand James lui demandait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Sirius haussait les épaules. « Rien, mec. C'est juste une collègue et une pote. Et parfois on couche ensemble. Ça ne va pas plus loin. » Quand Lily posait la question, Sirius était enclin à s'épancher davantage. Il se laissait aller à évoquer les possibles, les potentiels, mais surtout les probables. « Elle a dix ans de plus que moi, un môme de six ans, un boulot merdique et une famille qui la crucifie chaque fois qu'elle le peut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle s'embarrasse d'un gamin comme moi, répudié par sa famille de détraqués et sans réels projets d'avenir ? »

Généralement, ne pas avoir de projets d'avenir ne dérangeait pas Sirius. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir la nuit, de profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie le jour et de rire avec ses meilleurs amis. Mais parfois, quand Sofia s'endormait, quand Lily et James s'échappaient dans leur univers de couple amoureux, qu'ils se disputaient sur la couleur des murs d'une pièce, sur le temps que Lily passait dans la serre ou au-dessus de son chaudron, Sirius ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. C'était une tenaille qui lui broyait l'intérieur du ventre, lui vrillait le cerveau, lui compressait les poumons. « Je sais, mec, disait James, moi aussi ça m'angoisse de ne pas trop savoir ce que je veux faire. Peter bosse dans son musée moldu, Remus écrit des articles et Lily fait ses potions… » Très vite, Sirius coupait court à la discussion, car il ne savait pas comment dire sans aboyer sur son meilleur ami que ce n'était pas pareil. Peut-être qu'un jour, Sirius pourrait dire sans se briser en milliers d'éclats de verre tranchants que James avait eu des parents aimants qui avaient toujours eu confiance en leur fils. Ils lui avaient appris à ne pas craindre de se tromper ou de réussir. James avait à ses côtés une partenaire avec qui il mettait en place une vie, un projet d'avenir. Alors oui, James ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois la maison réaménagée, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était paralysé à l'idée d'être le raté que ses parents lui avaient crié qu'il était toute son enfance et son adolescence. C'était juste parce qu'il avait tant de cordes à son arc qu'il ne savait pas laquelle choisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? » avait un jour demandé Remus. Sirius aimait se transformer en chien et parcourir la forêt avec ses amis animagi. Il aimait aider James à retaper la maison et Lily à préparer ses potions. Il aimait déjeuner avec Peter entre une heure et deux sur les marches du musée ou dans la cafet' bruyante de monde. Il aimait relire les articles de Remus en émettant des critiques totalement inutiles et corriger ses fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe. Il aimait passer la nuit avec Sofia, se promener dans son appartement quand tout était silencieux et sombre. Il aimait écouter Sofia lui parler d'Arturo, de ses progrès à l'école, en magie, de ses chutes, de ses bobos, de l'avenir qu'elle était prête à défendre pour lui. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un plan de carrière ça, Sirius. » Il le savait bien.

— Eh, Black ! Descends de ta constellation et sers-nous à boire !

Sirius cligna des yeux et découvrit le visage bon enfant de Frank Longbottom. Il avait le bras autour des épaules de sa toute nouvelle épouse, qui le fixait, amusée.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

— Deux Venise à l'eau.

— Vous avez décidé d'êtres sages ce soir ? demanda Sirius tandis qu'il préparait la commande.

— Y a réunion ce soir, répondit Alice. Faut qu'on ait les idées claires.

— Réunion ? Réunion de quoi ? demanda Sirius.

Alice et Frank échangèrent un regard. Alice hocha la tête.

— De l'Ordre, murmura Frank.

— Quel ordre ?

— Tu demanderas aux amoureux, dit Alice, en attrapant la main de son époux.

Alice et Frank saluèrent Lily et James qui dansaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre, totalement à contretemps et sans état d'âme. Les Longbottom se lancèrent dans un tango-rock qui fit rire tous ceux qui les regardaient.

— Mignon ! C'est pour quand le mariage ? demanda Sofia en rapportant un plateau.

— Ils sont déjà mariés, répondit Sirius tandis qu'il vidait le plateau.

— Tes potes se sont mariés et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Sympa !

— Je n'étais pas invité.

— Ton meilleur pote se marie et il ne t'invite pas ?

— Frank n'est pas mon meilleur pote. Il s'est marié en mai. J'étais encore à l'école.

— Je ne parle pas de Longbottom mais de Potter.

— James ? Il n'a pas l'intention de se marier !

— Regarde mieux, Black. D'ici peu, ton meilleur ami va te demander d'être son témoin.

.

o0o

.

— C'est quoi cette histoire d'Ordre dont tu as parlé avec Longbottom ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit James, gêné.

La question avait gelé James dans son traitement du parquet du salon d'automne : James savait _très bien_ de quoi Sirius parlait.

— Primo, tu ne sais pas mentir. Secundo, ton déni est vexant. Tertio, Alice m'a dit de m'adresser à toi pour plus d'explication.

— Tu parles d'un ordre secret ! soupira James.

Les informations de James étaient encore floues : les Longbottom avaient été très vagues sur le sujet. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient rapidement évoqué quand Lily avait exprimé à une soirée sa frustration face à la situation politique.

— Elle veut agir, expliqua James. Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment la touche de très près.

Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les persécutions qui devenaient de plus en plus sanglantes. La corruption qui devenait de plus en plus flagrante.

— Des commerçants ont refusé de la servir. Des clients ne veulent plus lui acheter ses potions et décoctions. D'autres refusent qu'elle vienne chez eux et n'accepte d'être servis que si je suis leur unique interlocuteur.

— Et toi ?

— Moi, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où aimer quelqu'un comme Lily est un crime honteux.

Dans le monde de Sirius, les moldus avaient toujours été identifiés comme des idiots absolus. Traverser une zone moldue était toujours source d'hilarité et de moqueries faciles. Sirius ne les avait pas en horreur, mais plutôt en pitié. « Pauvres gens, obligés de s'enfermer dans des engins de métal pour voler ! » Obligés d'utiliser du fil pour fermer une plaie. Obligés d'utiliser des outils pour accomplir des tâches aussi simples qu'allumer un feu, raccourcir un pantalon, nettoyer une pièce. Incapables de décrypter les signes du destin. Incapables de voir des bon sang de Géants ! Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire ! Les sorciers enfants de moldus étaient drôles au début : ils s'émerveillaient de tout, s'étonnaient d'un rien, déblatéraient les plus grandes inepties. Puis ils s'acclimataient, ils perdaient ce trait de caractère et devenaient aussi ennuyeux que le reste de la population sorcière. Sirius n'en était pas fier mais au tout début de leur scolarité, Lily avait souvent été la cible de ses moqueries.

Sirius aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il avait à dix ans une conscience politique déjà affirmée, qu'il avait immédiatement su s'éloigner des enseignements de sa famille. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était les rencontres effectuées à l'école qui lui avaient donné l'occasion de mieux voir la réalité des choses. Non, tous les sorciers n'étaient pas immensément fortunés, nés dans des familles aussi anciennes que les pierres de Stonehenge. Tous les sorciers n'étaient pas une ramification de l'arbre de la très noble et ancienne famille Black. La Maison Gryffindor, sans atteindre la mixité de la Maison Hufflepuff, avait permis à Sirius d'accroître son cercle de connaissances et tordre le cou à certains de ses préjugés.

— Et donc cet Ordre ? demanda Sirius.

— L'Ordre du Phénix, plus précisément.

James expliqua le peu qu'il avait appris : des sorciers se réunissaient afin d'opposer à Voldemort et ses sbires une résistance non officielle, puisque les forces officielles avaient rejoint les rangs du « Seigneur des Ténèbres », comme il se faisait appeler.

— Quant à celles qui s'agitent encore un peu, comme les sorciers du Département des Secrets, ils sont de plus en plus muselés. Ils ne pourront bientôt plus rien faire et n'auront aucun pouvoir. Littéralement. Leur matériel magique diminue de jour en jour, leur budget n'est plus que le quart de ce qu'ils avaient encore il y a deux ans.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ?

— Y avait Caradoc Dearborn à cette soirée. Tu te souviens de lui ?

— Un Raven' qui se baladait avec deux paires de lunettes : une sur le nez et une sur la tête ?

— Lui-même. Il entame sa deuxième année au Département des Mystères et ce n'était pas très réjouissant de l'écouter.

— Elle m'avait l'air gai cette soirée !

— On ne vit pas une époque très gaie, remarqua platement James.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter à cela. C'était le genre de phrase qui coupait une conversation dans son élan et après laquelle il était difficile de repartir. Fallait-il tenter de rompre le ton et s'engager dans l'humour ? Ou bien souligner l'absurdité du monde en plaçant une remarque cynique ? C'était la voie que Sirius empruntait le plus souvent. Remus trouvait que c'était facile. Peter que c'était approprié, puisque la racine latine de son prénom etc.

— Je crois que Lily veut rejoindre l'Ordre, dit James.

Il le dit d'une voix détachée. Phrase déclarative, énoncé simple d'un fait. Mais le regard de James et ses mains qui tremblaient révélaient mieux que le plus long des discours la peur qui l'étreignait et qui masquait presque la fierté que le jeune sorcier éprouvait pour sa toute jeune compagne.

.

o0o

.

Sirius tentait de nouer son tablier autour de ses hanches en tirant un peu la langue. Entre ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et ses doigts malhabiles, la tâche s'avérait plus difficile que les Moldus ne le laissaient paraître. Sirius avait tant l'habitude d'utiliser la magie pour tout et pour rien que Lily l'avait mis au défi de passer une journée sans baguette. Il avait ri, elle avait dit « chiche », il avait répondu « tope là ». Et maintenant il luttait contre la gravité, se démontait le cou à essayer de voir dans le miroir ce qui se passait dans son dos.

— Je fais une grande boucle, puis avec l'autre bout de ficelle, je tourne autour de la grande boucle et je… passe… Bubon purulent de Troll ! hurla-t-il.

Deux mains attrapèrent les deux brins.

— Laisse-moi deviner : tu as oublié ta baguette ? dit Sofia.

Sirius ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais son amusement perçait nettement dans dans ton.

— Pire ! J'ai fait un pari. Et je suis visiblement en train de le perdre : sans baguette, j'ai deux chaudrons au bout des bras, pleurnicha-t-il.

— Ou alors tu peux faire la méthode pour les enfants : tu fais deux boucles et tu les noues. Personne ne remarque jamais la différence ! Et maintenant, que je t'ai aidé, tu vas pouvoir me rendre la pareille.

— Tout ce que tu vou…

Sirius n'acheva pas sa phrase : le visage de Sofia était tuméfié, la jambe de son pantalon était imbibée de sang et son bras… Oh, son bras !

— Par contre, tu vas être obligé de renoncer à honorer ton pari, parce que je ne crois pas qu'un peu de mercurochrome et un bisou magique suffiront, sourit-elle tant bien que mal.

.

Sirius manqua deux fois de tourner de l'œil tandis qu'il déshabillait Sofia, dégageait ses plaies, inspectait les dégâts. Sa jambe droite avait été écorchée du genou jusqu'à la cheville. Sofia serrait les poings, les dents, les yeux pour ne pas hurler toute la douleur que ses nerfs à vif lui transmettaient. Sirius se concentrait sur sa tâche pour ne pas vomir son déjeuner. Il se félicita d'avoir pris des cours de Médicomagie l'année précédente et convoqua tous ses souvenirs pour soulager, autant que possible, Sofia. Il ne pourrait pas la soigner, mais il pouvait aider. Un peu. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'elle aille voir un vrai Médicomage.

Lorsque Sirius commença à retirer les lambeaux de tissu qui s'étaient incrustés dans le bras calciné de Sofia, cette dernière perdit connaissance. Sirius était encore en train de nettoyer la plaie quand le patron du Détour, Jonas Winston, inquiet de ne pas voir son bar encore ouvert et ses employés à leur poste, entra dans les vestiaires. Son énervement et sa bordée de jurons s'évanouirent aussitôt.

— Patron ! C'est Sofia. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle est arrivée, elle était comme ça. Elle ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-il, terrifié.

Le sorcier resta immobile, muet, considérant le corps affreusement abîmé de sa serveuse préférée. Et puis, il sortit de son aphasie, de sa pétrification et, sans ménagement, il prit la place de Sirius. Des objets commencèrent à voler autour de lui.

— Je vais avoir besoin de certains ingrédients. Note !

Jonas dicta à Sirius une liste de plantes, d'artefacts et quelques outils pour la préparer.

— Prends l'argent dans la caisse et ne traîne pas ! Si on te pose des questions : dis que je me suis fait mal en effectuant des travaux d'aménagement. Et prends-toi au passage un verre de Trompe-la-mort : tu es vert !

Quand Sirius revint, vingt minutes plus tard, Jonas avait bien œuvré : Sofia avait repris connaissance et semblait souffrir un peu moins.

Jonas Winston n'avait pas toujours été patron de bar : autrefois, il avait été un soigneur sportif. Il avait travaillé avec d'assez bonnes équipes de Quidditch qui s'étaient distinguées dans leur temps. Certains joueurs passaient encore au Détour pour serrer la main du patron et profiter de quelques verres gratuits. Jonas n'avait jamais révélé les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter le monde du Quidditch, mais son air sombre avait convaincu Sirius de ne jamais poser la moindre question sur le sujet.

Après avoir bu une potion qui sentait le chocolat chaud et l'alcool de coco, Sofia expliqua qu'elle et son groupe avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts.

— Nous nous étions réunis pour manifester devant Sainte-Mangouste qui avait refusé de soigner certains patients sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas « suffisamment sorciers », lorsque des Mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus. La plupart des membres de mon groupe de protestation ne sait pas vraiment se battre ou se défendre, dit-elle difficilement. Ce sont de simples sorciers, avec des boulots ordinaires, des ambitions accessibles. Mon amie Charlotte ne se sert de sa baguette que pour raccourcir les cheveux de son fils et éteindre toutes les lumières de sa boutique quand elle est pressée de rentrer chez elle : elle est fleuriste. Et Eddie…

Le sanglot qui était resté longtemps dans sa gorge explosa brusquement. Sofia se cacha les yeux et tourna la tête. Jonas voulut poser une main sympathique sur l'épaule de Sofia mais il se retint au dernier moment : il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

— Ils nous sont tombés dessus et nous ont canardés de sorts. Et personne – _personne_ – n'est venu nous prêter une baguette. Ils se sont tous dépêcher de disparaître dans les ruelles, derrière leur porte. Et quand Cecil est venu frapper de toutes ses forces, de toute sa peur, elles ne se sont pas ouvertes, ces portes. Pas une !

Sofia avait réussi à s'enfuir, mais elle ne savait pas qui avait survécu. Adossée contre le mur, elle pleurait silencieusement : la douleur avait été assourdie par les potions de Jonas et maintenant la culpabilité prenait toute la place. Sofia avait fui sans se retourner, aiguillonnée par la peur, mue par un instinct de survie qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder. Elle avait fui sans se soucier des autres.

— Peut-être que je n'ai pas le droit de juger ceux qui n'ont pas ouvert leur porte, en fait, murmura-t-elle. Peut-être que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux…

.

o0o

.

— Tu veux vraiment rejoindre l'Ordre ? demanda de but en blanc Sirius.

— Oui, répondit sans hésiter Lily.

Elle ne releva pas la tête, elle ne quitta pas des yeux les plantes carnivores qu'elle était en train de nourrir de mouches dorées à la pince à épiler. Sirius était chargé de repousser les têtes qui essayaient de chaparder la nourriture.

— Mais Lily, tu es…

— Je suis quoi ? coupa-t-elle.

— Une fille de Moldus, si jamais ils t'attrapent…

— Et pourquoi ils m'attraperaient ?

— Parce que tu es noble, honnête et généreuse et qu'ils sont viles, malhonnêtes et mauvais. Vous ne lutterez pas à armes égales. Ce qu'ils sont capables de faire…

— C'est justement parce que je sais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire que je me dois d'agir. Écoute…

Elle inspira, cessa de nourrir les têtes de la plante et se tourna vers Sirius.

— Tu es un fils de sorciers. Et pas n'importe quels sorciers ! ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que se battre pour avoir ce que tu sais être juste. Je ne t'en veux pas d'hésiter parce qu'en face…

— Quoi en face ?

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui coupa la parole. Ce fut lui qui eut le ton tranchant.

— En face, c'est ta famille.

— Ils ne sont pas ma famille !

Sirius tenta de ricaner. Le rire se grippa et ressembla de manière embarrassante à une porte qui grince sur des gonds qui n'ont pas servi depuis des années.

— Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, dit doucement Lily.

Lily retira son gant droit et posa la main sur le bras de Sirius. Elle avait le regard, doux, chaud. Réconfortant. Comme la main qu'elle venait de poser sur le bras de Sirius.

— Et c'est pour ça que ça fait tellement mal, termina-t-elle.

— Pfff !

Il se dégagea un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire de cette main qui lui pesait lourd sur le cœur, s'échappa de ce regard qui mettait un peu trop à nu sa conscience. Lily remit son gant, reprit sa pince à épiler et sa réserve de mouches mortes.

— Tous les ans, dit-elle doucement, j'espère une lettre de ma sœur pour mon anniversaire. Bien sûr, je n'en reçois jamais. Je n'en recevrai jamais. Je le sais. Je suis un monstre que ma sœur aimerait effacer de son arbre généalogique. Il n'empêche que je l'espère. Elle est ma sœur. Elle a été ma première amie. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse léviter la poupée qu'elle ne voulait pas me prêter. Elle aura beau me détester pour ce que je suis, je ne cesserai jamais d'espérer qu'un jour, elle et moi, on pourra s'entendre. Ou juste parler. Sans crier, sans s'insulter. Ou même ne pas parler. Tu sais, juste s'asseoir à une table dans un café, ou sur un banc dans un parc…

Elle avait un air infiniment triste. Sa voix était nouée. Mais elle continuait comme si de rien n'était son travail. Sirius reprit sa baguette et écarta les têtes de la plante carnivore qui tentaient de manger la mouche que Lily essayait de faire avaler à une tête plus faible.

.

o0o

.

Le tiroir de la caisse enregistreuse s'ouvrit dans un bruit de clochette satisfaisant. Sirius sourit, content de lui : cette fois, il ne lui avait fallu que deux essais pour ouvrir ce satané tiroir ! Jonas avait racheté cette caisse à un Gobelin une petite fortune, mais il assurait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr pour protéger la recette. Ça avait en tout cas suffi pour convaincre Cyril, le fil de Jonas, d'arrêter de piocher dans la caisse. Sirius commença à trier les pièces et à en faire des piles. Ces fichues pièces étaient imperméables au moindre sort, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait faire tous les comptes à la main. Sofia passa derrière Sirius. Elle le frôla et laissa derrière elle une odeur de patchouli, de cuir et de tabac froid. Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira.

— J'ai mis en place tous les sorts de sécurité. Tu n'auras qu'à éteindre les lumières et arrêter les sorts que j'ai lancés sur les balais et serpillères. J'aimerais éviter de retrouver le bar inondé lorsque je ferai l'ouverture ! A demain, bâilla-t-elle sans grâce ni retenue.

— A ce soir, corrigea Sirius.

— Chuuut ! Tant que je n'ai pas dormi, on n'est pas encore aujourd'hui !

— Bonne nuit, sourit-il alors. Tu rentres comment ? Tu veux que je te dépose ? J'ai ma moto, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Sirius avait enfin mis suffisamment de côté pour se payer le petit bijou à deux roues qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait hâte de prendre ses outils et sa baguette et de commencer à l'arranger selon son goût.

— T'as encore une vingtaine de minutes de boulot et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre. Je vais prendre le bus.

.

En déplaçant une chaise, Sirius trouva un sac. Il reconnut celui de Sofia. Le temps de jurer, de regarder sa montre et d'attraper sa veste, Sirius s'élançait dans la rue. Sofia avait dit qu'elle prendrait le bus, elle attendait donc peut-être encore à l'arrêt. Malgré la fatigue, Sirius savait que Sofia ne prendrait pas le Magicobus : elle avait l'estomac sensible.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de courir. Il était un sorcier : tous ses déplacements étaient faits par téléportation (poudre cheminette ou transplanage) ou par balai. Et bientôt sur une moto, si tout se passait bien ! Sirius n'avait donc pas l'habitude de courir : il était vite essoufflé.

— A croire que toutes ces courses à travers la Forêt Interdite n'ont servi à rien, grommela-t-il.

Ici ou là, la nuit était percée par la lumière blafarde des lampadaires publics. Une lumière blanche et artificielle qui n'avait rien de rassurant et était incapable d'éclairer au-delà d'un cercle de trente centimètres de rayon. Une pluie froide et fine striait les halos lumineux.

Sirius tourna au coin de la rue, le dernier et l'arrêt serait au bout de la rue. Il accéléra le pas, autant que ses poumons d'occasionnel fumeur et de non-sportif le lui permettaient et se cogna violemment contre quelque chose. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il cligna les yeux : il n'y avait rien. Il avança la main et rencontra une surface imperméable, mobile qui repoussait sa main. Il plissa les yeux, se concentra pour voir au-delà des apparences. Un champ magique. A la fois une protection pour empêcher le tout venant d'entrer dans une zone dangereuse et en même temps un masque posé sur la réalité. Il se passait quelque chose de sérieux de l'autre côté de cette barrière. Sirius essaya de se souvenir de ses cours de Contresort, mais c'était une matière dans laquelle il n'avait jamais excellé. Voire dans laquelle il avait été plutôt mauvais.

Sirius avait quitté Hogwarts avec 6 BUSE (cinq O et un A). Il avait échoué à dessein en Potions parce qu'il considérait que c'était une matière de Slytherin et qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'investisse dans une matière aussi mal fréquentée (note : P). Il s'était contenté d'écrire les trois étoiles les plus brillantes du ciel pour l'épreuve d'Astronomie. Sirius détestait regarder le ciel étoilé : il avait l'impression de contempler son arbre généalogique (note : T). L'épreuve d'Histoire avait été un moment de pure invention. Il avait passé ses cours à jouer à divers jeux avec Suzy Swornpear, alors ses connaissances sur la Guerre des Deux Murs, elles étaient plus que lacunaires (note : D). Sa vraie déception avait été le A en Sortilèges. Sortilèges était la matière préférée de Sirius, celle qui le passionnait réellement. Totalement. Sa grande rivale avait été Lily et chacun avait déployé des trésors d'inventivité pour impressionner l'autre. Ils avaient raccourci sans regret leurs nuits pour parvenir à tenir au bout de leur baguette le sortilège le plus improbable, le plus impressionnant. Pour Sirius et Lily, les autres élèves avait été quantité négligeable, seule leur rivalité avait importé. Seulement, Sirius avait un point faible : Contresort.

Le Contresort demandait d'introduire une dimension psychologique dans ses sortilèges. En effet, le contresorcier devait prendre en compte la pratique magique du sorcier qui avait lancé le sortilège pour le défaire atome par atome. Or Sirius avait énormément de difficulté à adopter le mode de pensée d'une autre personne. Il ne manquait pas de compassion, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'oublier et voir le monde au travers des yeux des autres. Ce qui pour lui était évidence devait nécessairement l'être aussi pour tout le monde, non ? Il ne supposait pas que des notions comme la Justice, le Bien, le Mal pouvaient être discutées. Il imaginait difficilement que ce qu'il prisait ou ce qu'il estimait important pouvait être futile pour un autre, voire inutile.

Sirius joignit ses pouces, puis ses index.

— _Bromus Argentum_.

Le losange formé par ses doigts joints s'illumina d'une lumière argentée, puis révéla ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la protection magique.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Sofia qui se battait furieusement contre deux sorciers masqués. Des Mangemorts ! Sirius resta un instant interdit. L'image lui semblait improbable. Surréelle. Sofia. Contre des Mangemorts. Deux univers qui ne devaient pas se rencontrer… Et puis la panique lui tomba dessus. Sirius regarda en tout sens. Appela à l'aide, on lui répondit de se taire. Il se tourna vers la paroi et tenta de passer au travers : peine perdue. Il chercha furieusement sa baguette, elle lui échappa des mains, roula sur le sol. Il lui courut après, jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Une fois la baguette en main, il se demanda bien ce qu'il allait en faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de dissoudre une barrière de protection. Il tenta, à tout hasard, un _finite incatem_. Le sort lui revint en pleine figure et annula le sortilège qui donnait une forme impeccable à ses cheveux.

Il hurla, invectiva, frappa, jeta tous les sorts auxquels il pouvait penser pendant que les Mangemorts avaient réussi à mettre Sofia à terre et l'immobiliser. Un dernier sort vert acheva le supplice de la sorcière. La barrière se brisa en un éclat de rire. Sirius se précipita vers son amie. Plein de rage et de frustration exacerbée, il se tourna vers ses assaillants, baguette tendue, extrémité incandescente. Elle lui échappa des mains une fois encore. On le saisit par les cheveux et un sort le plaqua à terre. Sirius sentit un genou peser entre ses omoplates.

— Tiens on dirait qu'on a un petit chevalier blanc qui essaie de venir en aide à cette raclure. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Demande à ta mère ! ricana Sirius.

Une main allait le frapper mais une autre intervint et arrêta le coup.

— C'est Sirius Black.

— Le traître ?

— Celui-là même !

Le Mangemort décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sirius qui ploya sous la douleur.

— Quoi ? dit le Mangemort en haussant les épaules. On nous a dit de pas lever notre baguette sur les « gamins de »… On ne nous a rien dit pour les pieds !

L'autre secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien : argumenter sur le sujet ne l'intéressait visiblement pas. Il tira sa baguette et lança un sort vers le ciel.

— Dégageons _allegro presto_. Le sort de protection que cette souillure a lancé s'est dissout. Les Molbacs vont bientôt affluer. Sans parler des _Emmerdordres_ ! (L'autre grommela.)

Sirius était au sol, Sofia un peu plus loin. Il rampa jusqu'à elle, voulut attraper sa main mais le contact le fit frémir d'horreur : elle était calcinée. Luttant contre l'horreur, la nausée, il la secoua, l'appela. Il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'utile qu'il aurait appris à l'école, mais rien ne venait. A quoi lui servait de savoir changer les tortues en tabouret, faire parler à l'envers quelqu'un et que la deuxième guerre contre les trolls avait été lancée à cause d'un vin bouchonné ? Sirius perdit connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un crane vert et scintillant qui tirait une langue en forme de serpent et flottait au-dessus de lui.

.

o0o

.

Sirius était allongé sur son lit. Il avait les bras repliés sous son oreiller. Il regardait le plafond. James était passé. Et puis Remus. Et Peter. Lily avait dû venir à un moment pendant qu'il dormait : il sentait encore son parfum qui flottait dans l'air. Un mélange de fleurs blanches.

Sirius était passé plus tôt dans la matinée chez Sofia pour récupérer les quelques affaires qu'il y avait laissées. Augusta Mandolini, la mère de Sofia, lui avait donné la clé après avoir fixé longuement les bottes de cow-boy moldues rouges et blanches que Sirius portait. « Vous êtes le collègue de feu ma fille et vous avez des affaires chez elle ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir plus de vingt ans ! » Elle avait ri quand il avait répondu dix-neuf. Pas un rire plaisant. Non, un rire qui se félicite d'avoir vu juste. Un rire qui se congratule de ne percevoir que le plus médiocre en chacun et surtout en sa fille. « Prenez vos affaires et foutez le camp ! N'essayez même pas de venir quémander quoi que ce soit ! Vous n'aurez rien ! »

Sirius avait donc rassemblé ses affaires : quelques T-shirts, un pull troué, deux jeans, quelques vinyles, une bouteille de parfum et des sous-vêtements. Il savait qu'il laissait derrière lui des chaussettes mais il n'avait pas envie de leur courir après. Et il avait oublié (ou peut-être était-ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais apprise) la formule pour rappeler toutes ses affaires. Il aurait pu essayer un Accio. Mais qui lance un Accio pour rappeler des chaussettes sales éparpillées dans l'appartement de sa défunte… ? Défunte quoi au juste ? Ils avaient tellement pris soin de ne pas s'étiqueter qu'il ne savait pas comment appeler Sofia. Une amie ? Une petite-amie ? Une amante ? Une collègue ?

L'enterrement avait été rapide. Peu de gens étaient venus : quelques amis, Jonas et le minimum familial bienséant. Une mort auréolée de la marque des Ténèbres : par les temps qui couraient, on ne se déplaçait pas pour ce genre d'enterrement. Trop dangereux !

Sirius avait essayé d'avoir une parole réconfortante : Sofia s'était battue. Vraiment battue. Mais ils étaient deux et elle était seule. La mère n'avait pas haussé un sourcil. « Sofia toute crachée ! Elle se croit… _croyait_ plus maligne que les autres. Qui croyait-elle être pour se battre ? Une Auror ? Elle n'était qu'une petite serveuse ! Elle aurait mieux fait de fuir. Quand on est une sorcière dans sa situation, on se fait petite et silencieuse. »

Le petit garçon de six ans que tenait fermement Augusta avait les yeux fixés sur la béance humide et froide qui allait contenir pour toujours le cercueil de sa mère. Le cercueil n'était pas encore descendu, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était ce trou. Ce trou qui allait recevoir et enfermer sa mère à jamais. Ce trou qui faisait que ce soir, sa mère ne serait pas dans leur appartement. Elle ne lui préparerait pas ses pâtes au jambon du mardi. Elle ne s'assurerait pas qu'il se brosse bien les dents et qu'il lave derrière les oreilles aussi. Elle ne lui lirait pas d'histoires. Elle n'essaierait pas de lui faire deviner certains mots, les plus faciles. Elle ne ferait rien de tout ça, car elle sera dans le grand trou. Le grand trou froid et humide.

Sirius s'était agenouillé devant Arturo. Il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'avait pas osé. Il y avait le bras de la grand-mère. Il y avait tous ces matins où Sirius avait quitté en catimini l'appartement de Sofia pour qu'Arturo ne le voie pas. Il avait caressé le front de l'enfant, rangé ses cheveux comme Sofia aimait. La grand-mère était trop occupée à discuter avec le sorcier chargé de diriger la cérémonie pour remarquer.

Sirius était triste de savoir qu'Arturo grandirait sans savoir combien sa mère avait été une sorcière courageuse et pleine de vie, qu'elle avait vécu sans regrets ni remords. Qu'elle avait choisi ses combats et les avait menés aussi loin qu'elle avait pu. Sirius avait tendu à l'enfant, maintenant orphelin, un chien noir en peluche. « Il s'appelle Sirius, avait-il dit. Et il sait plein de choses. Et même quelques secrets. Si jamais tu es vraiment triste parce que ta maman te manque, fais-lui un câlin. Un gros câlin. Le plus fort que tu peux. Et si tu as des questions sur ta maman. Ou n'importe quoi. Il te répondra. Toujours. » « Pour de vrai ? » avait demandé Arturo. « Que l'Arche de la Mort m'avale si je mens. »

.

Sirius songea au jour où il avait trouvé Sofia dans le vestiaire du bar : blessée, saignant, terrifiée. Il repensa aux Médicomages qui refusaient de soigner les patients « pas assez sorciers ». On débattait au Conseil pour savoir s'il fallait continuer à accepter à Hogwarts les enfants qui ne pouvaient pas prouver leurs origines magiques sur plus de deux générations. Il se souvint des portes fermées, des portes bariolées d'insanités. Bien sûr, il n'était pas la cible. Sirius appartenait à une des familles les plus anciennes du monde magique britannique. Les Mangemorts avaient ordre de ne pas lever leurs baguettes sur lui. Il ne risquait rien. Mais Lily était en danger. James l'était par conséquent. Si la loi de Transparence était votée, Remus serait obligée de révéler sa lycanthropie. Il devrait porter un insigne qui l'identifierait comme un loup-garou chaque jour de sa vie. Et les loups-garous n'avaient pas bonne réputation. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu une, mais dans les journaux on lisait de plus en plus régulièrement des récits de massacres commis par des meutes de Loups-garous dans les territoires du nord. Et les meurtres se rapprochaient chaque jour. Ils avaient dépassé le mur d'Antonin et se rapprochaient dangereusement du mur d'Hadrien.

Sirius avait eu tendance à ne pas se soucier de ce qui se passait en dehors de son cercle d'intimes. Sirius avait appris très tôt que la famille était une valeur surfaite, qu'elle ne procurait ni réconfort ni protection. Il avait appris à se montrer méfiant, à rendre les coups pour les coups. Il avait appris qu'il était plus facile, plus sûr de se concentrer sur son univers et d'ignorer le reste. Mais peut-être que cette stratégie arrivait à ses limites. Peut-être que le temps n'était pas au repli sur soi et ceux qu'on aimait. Peut-être que justement pour protéger ceux qu'on aimait, il fallait regarder vers l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'il était temps de…

Sirius se leva, quitta sa chambre, traversa le couloir et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. En bas, étendu dans le canapé, James lisait le journal.

— Dites à Longbottom ou à celui qui est en charge que je veux intégrer l'Ordre. Que je mets ma baguette à leur service et toutes ces conneries. Dites leur qu'ils n'ont pas d'inquiétude à avoir… Dites-leur…

.

o0o

.

Un rond de baguettes tendues les encerclait.

— Quel est le mot de passe ? demanda une voix encagoulée.

— On a trouvé le bon Portoloin, vous trouvez pas que nous demander le mot de passe est redondant ?, remarqua Sirius.

— _Fawks chante pour donner de l'espoir_, dit Lily.

Les baguettes se baissèrent, les capuches, masques et cagoules tombèrent et découvrirent des visages bienveillants.

— Vous apprendrez, Mr Black, qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Les trois jeunes sorciers bayèrent leur étonnement. Le professeur McGonagall semblait assez satisfaite de son effet. Mais ce qui acheva de les étonner fut de découvrir Remus dans l'assistance.

— Moony ?

Remus eut au moins la grâce de paraître gêné.

.

Ils attendirent encore l'arrivée de derniers membres, puis on les introduisit dans une grande pièce où trônait une immense table ronde et dans laquelle deux sorciers discutaient âprement. Ils reconnurent leur ancien directeur : le professeur Dumbledore. Son interlocuteur était Aberforth Dumblledore. Ils étaient à Pré-au-lard, dans une salle sous-terraine du pub _La Tête de Sanglier_. Les deux sorciers s'interrompirent et le professeur Dumbledore accueillit chaleureusement l'assemblée. Aberforth, lui, se réfugia dans un coin sombre de la pièce, l'expression encore plus sombre.

— Professeur Dumbledore ? souffla Lily, impressionnée.

Lily avait toujours révéré le vieux sorcier. Elle regardait le directeur de Hogwarts comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin : à la fois pleine de respect et d'admiration pour celui qui possédait les connaissances d'une bibliothèque et préférait en faire usage pour guider et conseiller.

— Miss Evans, ravi de vous accueillir vous et vos amis parmi nous ce soir.

— C'est lui qui est à la tête de l'Ordre, expliqua à voix basse Remus.

— La moitié de nos profs sont là, marmonna James. Et la grande majorité était assez contente de me voir partir de Hogwarts. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de rejoindre cet Ordre en fait. On peut pas essayer l'Alliance de la Licorne ou la Confrérie des Gnomes de Jardin ?

— Si ces groupes existaient, ce serait avec plaisir que vous et votre camarade de jeu pourriez les rejoindre, tonna une voix.

Ni James, ni Sirius n'eurent besoin de se retourner pour identifier leur interlocuteur : ils ne la connaissaient que trop bien. Elle leur avait tonné aux oreilles durant toute leur sixième année.

— Moony, ne me dis pas que le professeur Maugrey est également un membre de l'Ordre, soupira Sirius.

Remus acquiesça.

— De mieux en mieux. Il ne manque plus que mes ex et le panel est complet.

— Ne plaisantez pas, Mr Black, dit le professeur McGonagall, la table n'est pas assez grande pour toutes les accueillir !

— Dites-moi, franchement, je suis mort et c'est l'Enfer, c'est ça ?

.

Le début de la séance servit à présenter les nouveaux arrivants. Ce soir, ils étaient cinq : Sirius, James et Lily, ainsi que deux sorciers que Sirius ne connaissait pas : un couple qui devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Chaque nouvelle recrue devait parler un peu d'elle, de ses motivations, de ses forces, de ce qu'elle pouvait apporter à l'ordre, des faiblesses aussi qu'elle pouvait avoir. Un chaudron de potion de Veritaserum un peu modifiée bouillonnait dans la cheminée et répandait ses volutes de franchise dans la salle. Impossible de mentir ! Une fois la présentation achevée, les membres de l'Ordre déjà officialisés votaient à main levée pour décider du sort du postulant. Si la recrue était refusée, un sort d'oubliette était jeté. Sinon, elle était acceptée. (« Est-ce qu'on reçoit une chaise à son nom ? » avait demandé Lily à Remus.) Sirius fut le dernier à être interrogé. Instinctivement, il s'était dit qu'ils avaient gardé le cas problématique pour la fin.

— Mr Black, êtes-vous un espion envoyé par votre famille ?

Ça commençait direct, sans échauffement ! Pan dans la faiblesse évidente !

— Qui entendez-vous par ma famille ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai regardé la belle tapisserie où mon arbre généalogique est brodé avec beaucoup de soin, la moitié des gens à cette table faisait partie de ma famille. Le problème des vieilles familles : elles sont toutes cousines. Hello, Arthur ! Molly.

Sirius agita la main vers le couple Weasley. Molly le considéra avec agacement, Arthur répondit d'un air gêné en agitant vaguement les doigts. Molly baissa autoritairement la main de son époux.

— La partie de votre famille qui s'appelle encore Black, précisa Maugrey avec impatience.

— Pour en revenir à la tapisserie, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue donc, ma mère faisait un trou avec le bout de sa baguette à l'endroit où se trouve mon nom. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le scoop, il commence à dater : j'ai été renié par ma mère, qui est plus ou moins le chef de famille.

— On ne vous demande pas un article pour _Sorcière-Hebdo_, soupira le professeur McGonagall. Répondez clairement à la question posée !

— Non, je ne suis pas un espion envoyé par ma famille.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— J'ai vu de la lumière…

Lily donna un coup de coude à Sirius.

— Une amie est morte dans mes bras, soupira Sirius. Lily se fait insulter tous les jours. James reçoit régulièrement des promesses de châtiment pour oser salir son précieux sang et nom. Remus ne peut pas se loger où il veut. On refuse des patients nés de famille moldue à Sainte-Mangouste… Je continue ?

— Pourriez-vous réintégrer votre famille et travailler comme agent double pour l'Ordre ? demanda un sorcier que Sirius ne connaissait pas.

— J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair ! Il serait probablement plus approprié pour moi de m'appeler Aries. Pour ceux dont le latin est rouillé : Aries est la constellation du bélier. Je suis le mouton noir de ma famille ! Merlin que je déteste expliquer mes blagues, soupira Sirius devant le manque de réaction de son auditoire.

Remus adressa à Sirius le regard silencieux n°3 : celui qui voulait dire « Tiens-toi correctement, bon sang ! » Sirius le connaissait bien ce regard n°3 : son ami le lui avait adressé pendant sept ans, chaque fois que Sirius avait refusé de baisser les yeux devant un professeur, de se taire, de se tenir poliment. Sirius haussa les épaules : il n'en avait rien à faire de déplaire à cette assemblée de sorciers.

— Si je mets un pied chez mes parents, continua Sirius, ils lâchent les dragons ! Je suis à peu près sûr que ma cousine, Bellatrix, s'est auto-désignée pour répandre mon sang sur les marches de je ne sais quel temple et ainsi laver l'affront que j'ai fait subir à la famille. De plus, je ne vois pas qui vous voulez que j'espionne. Mon père est quasiment sénile : il se prend pour un ptérodactyle. Il a une corde attachée en permanence autour de la taille pour l'empêcher de se jeter de n'importe quelle hauteur. Ma mère a une tellement haute opinion de son nom et de son sang qu'il est hors de question qu'elle se mette au service de quelqu'un. Surtout quelqu'un qui cache son identité. Elle s'est mariée avec quelqu'un de sa famille, c'est dire !

— Et votre frère ?

— Quoi mon frère ? Mon frère est le fils prodigue. Il ne ferait rien pour décevoir sa grande hauteur Walburga Black.

— Eh bien, Mr Black, intervint Abelfort de son coin sombre, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que le fils prodigue va perdre quelques points. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir prétendre de nouveau à la place du préféré.

Le sorcier lança une liasse de papiers qui vola jusqu'à Sirius et se posa en éventail devant lui. Des photos !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius suspicieux.

— Voyez par vous-même ! On dit que les images valent mieux qu'un long discours.

Sirius se pencha sur les photos. James, Lily et Remus essayèrent de ne pas être trop indélicats mais ils ne purent contenir leur curiosité : Sirius les sentit plus qu'il ne les vit se rapprocher de lui.

Sur les photos, il y avait Regulus. Il n'était pas seul, il se tenait au milieu d'autres sorciers. Sirius reconnut des camarades d'école, Snape, Rosier, Wilkes, Malfoy, ses cousines… Toute la bande en somme ! Si on comptait lui apprendre que son frère avait de mauvaises fréquentations, ils…

— Mon dieu ! Son bras, s'exclama James. La marque ! Sirius, la marque !

— Il s'est fait tatouer ! dit Remus d'une voix horrifiée.

Lily posa la main sur le bras de Sirius et serra sympathiquement.

Sirius ne dit rien. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, ce fut le silence complet en lui. Pas une remarque, pas un mot.

Rien.

Le vide le plus glaçant.

.

o0o

.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? murmura Peter.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de tout révéler à Peter. A propos de l'Ordre, de Regulus. Lily ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, Remus était d'accord. « Je sais que c'est notre ami, James, mais il n'est pas aussi costaud que toi ou Sirius. » James avait lancé un regard désapprobateur à Remus. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il douter de Peter ? « Il est devenu un Animagus, _Moony_. » Remus avait encaissé le coup et avait soupiré. « Tu peux jouer sur la corde sensible tant que tu veux, James. Je te le répète, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Peter n'est pas taillé pour les grands combats et l'héroïsme. Juste pour les lire ! C'est un sorcier fidèle, attentif au bien-être des autres, mais il ne supporte pas les grosses pressions… » Mais James avait été intraitable : un ami était un ami. On ne le mettait pas à l'écart. « Et si Peter est aussi faible que tu le dis, je serai fort pour lui. »

— Je ne sais pas, Wormtail. Je ne sais pas.

— Mais ton frère, un Mangemort ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Quoi ? demanda Peter entre deux bouchées dans son sandwich.

— Rien. Juste que tu es le premier à t'étonner qu'il ait pu se faire tatouer. Tous les autres, une fois le choc passé, ont vite accepté cette idée. Genre, « c'était normal, attendu, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi surpris ? »

— Bien sûr que c'est surprenant ! Regulus est un Black !

— Et ?

— Ta famille est tout en haut de la chaîne alimentaire sorcière. Elle n'a jamais prêté allégeance à qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, elle a ses convictions pas toujours très…

— Glorieuses ? proposa Sirius pour tirer son camarade de son embarras.

— Tout à fait. Mais ce sont les siennes ! La famille Black a noué des alliances, a eu des favoris, mais elle n'a jamais accepté de mettre sa baguette au service d'un autre sorcier. Elle s'est même payé le luxe de dire non à la famille de Paimpont au XIIIème siècle. Personne n'a jamais dit non à cette famille.

— Qui ?

— Des snobinards français persuadés d'être des descendants de Merlin.

Peter roula des yeux. Sirius grimaça.

.

o0o

.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton était agressif, le regard acéré.

— Si tu veux de l'argent, c'est pas la peine, reprit Regulus, dédaigneux. Je…

— Je ne veux pas d'argent, coupa Sirius.

Regulus avait l'air buté, les mains au fond des poches, la tête penchée en avant. Prêt à foncer. Sirius remarqua qu'il avait grandi. Son petit frère faisait maintenant presque sa taille. Il avait les traits tirés, le regard fatigué, les lèvres exsangues. Cernés de violets, ses yeux clairs ressortaient de manière surnaturelle. Inquiétante. Regulus, était-il malade ? N'y avait-il personne pour prendre soin de lui ? S'assurer qu'il dormait suffisamment, mangeait convenablement ? Sirius fit un pas en avant, Regulus en fit aussitôt deux en arrière. A l'intérieur de sa poche, Sirius vit que son frère serrait convulsivement sa baguette. Sirius recula et reprit appui contre le mur de la cabane hurlante où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Sirius n'avait pas peur, il voulait juste tranquilliser Regulus : il n'était pas là pour se battre ou même se disputer. Juste parler.

Sirius avait envoyé un hibou. « Une bouteille à la mer » avait dit Lily. Sirius avait eu très peur que ce fût plus une « lettre à la _mère_ ». Mais il n'en avait rien été : Regulus était là. Présent au rendez-vous et un peu en avance. Regulus était toujours un peu en avance. Sirius était sûr que dans le sac de son petit frère, il y avait son « livre pour patienter ». Sirius avait la réputation d'être en retard. Il était en fait irrégulier : parfois très en avance, parfois très en retard. Il pouvait aussi être tout à fait ponctuel ou carrément absent. Il n'y avait jamais moyen de savoir. Sirius n'était pas fiable et il comprenait ce que cela pouvait avoir de contrariant pour son petit frère qui avait besoin que tout se passe en temps et en heure. A croire que ces deux-là n'étaient pas nés de la même famille, n'avaient pas grandi dans la même maison, n'avaient pas arpenté les mêmes couloirs, descendu à califourchon les mêmes rampes et sauté sur les mêmes matelas.

— Je ne suis pas un criminel en fuite : je gagne ma vie. Honnêtement, précisa Sirius.

— Honnêtement ? répéta Regulus, peu convaincu. Tu fais quoi ?

— Je suis barman.

— Quel accomplissement ! Tu dois être fier ! Sept ans d'études, un diplôme obtenu brillamment…

— Brillamment ? coupa Sirius. Comment le sais-tu ?

— Tes résultats sont arrivés à la maison.

Regulus sortit de son sac un rouleau de parchemin. Sirius le prit, prudemment presque. Il ne le déroula pas, il connaissait ses notes : un double avait été envoyé chez les Potter. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'administration de Hogwarts les enverrait aussi chez ses parents.

— Et Mère ne les a pas brulés ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Bien sûr ! répondit Regulus froidement.

Et pourtant Sirius avait entre ses mains le rouleau de parchemin sur lesquels ses résultats étaient inscrits.

— Bon, si ce ne sont pas pour tes résultats, pour quoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous ? demanda Regulus avec défiance.

Sirius détourna le regard. Il considéra la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux.

— Sirius ?

Regulus avait presque sorti sa baguette de sa poche.

— Il y a quelques mois, dit Sirius, une de mes collègues, une amie, précisa-t-il, a été assassinée devant moi. Par des Mangemorts. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire en fait, avoua-t-il. Toutes les bonnes notes que j'ai eues à Hogwarts, tous les matchs de Quidditch gagnés, toutes les bêtises effectuées, toutes les bagarres… Rien ne m'a préparé à ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là.

Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel. S'il levait la tête, peut-être que les larmes ne monteraient pas. Peut-être que la gravité l'aiderait à retenir son chagrin. Et sa culpabilité.

— Et toi ? demanda Regulus. Tu n'as rien eu ?

La baguette était retournée au fond de la poche. Sirius secoua la tête. Le sourire désabusé, par contre, il ne le retint pas.

— Je m'en suis tiré avec quelques bleus. Apparemment, être un Black continue de me garantir certains droits et privilèges. Aucune baguette ne peut être pointée sur moi sans risque de châtiment. Quel veinard, je suis ! s'exclama-t-il avec sarcasme.

A l'école ça avait été la même chose : il était un Black, on ne devait pas l'embêter, pas le contredire, pas socialiser avec lui. Sirius avait fait de son mieux pour que cela change. Il avait provoqué, affirmé, embêté, pour qu'enfin on lui réponde, qu'on admette son existence pleine et entière, qu'on ne la limite pas à un nom de famille.

— Rien à voir avec le fait d'être le fils d'un Black, dit Regulus froidement. C'est un privilège qui t'est totalement réservé. Être un Black ne m'a jamais prémuni d'un sort, d'une mauvaise blague, d'une remarque désagréable. De la part de mes camarades, des tiens ou de mes professeurs. Tu parles du calvaire d'être un héritier de la famille Black, tu veux que je te parle du calvaire d'être le frère de Sirius Black ?

— Non, ça ira.

— Dommage, j'aurais eu beaucoup de choses à dire. Mais je suppose que puisque c'est toi qui as donné le rendez-vous secret, tu as le privilège de choisir les sujets de conversations. Tu me parlais de ta gentille copine que les vilains Mangemorts ont tuée, je crois… Je suis toute ouïe, ô révéré grand-frère.

Le cynisme de Regulus était glaçant.

— Regulus… Tout ceci n'est pas un jeu ! Des gens meurent.

— Je suis bien au courant : je lis les journaux.

Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer que son frère avait croisé les bras (posture typique de défense) et que sa main droite était serrée sur son avant-bras gauche.

— Sofia était une sorcière ordinaire…

Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Elle avait trente ans, elle aimait les blagues idiotes, adorait une équipe improbable de Quidditch et son joueur préféré était un type qui n'était pas capable de tenir sur un balai. Mais il avait un sourire ravageur !

— Elle avait un fils, continua Sirius. Un petit garçon de six ans. Elle l'élevait seule parce que le père avait foutu le camp : un connard. Elle voulait que son fils grandisse avec les mêmes droits que les autres gamins. Il n'est pas moins sorcier, pas moins humain que les autres parce que son père est moldu. Elle se battait avec des mots, des idées, des tracts. Et sans baguette. Elle disait que les idées sans baguette ont plus de force. Et ils l'ont tuée. Pas seulement tuée, ils l'ont…

Le souvenir du cadavre de Sofia vint agresser les sens de Sirius. L'odeur de la chair calcinée imprégnait durablement les multiples replis du cerveau…

— Je n'ai rien pu faire, reprit-il. Elle avait lancé un sort pour protéger les environs, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres victimes. Et je n'ai pas pu intervenir, parce qu'à Hogwarts on ne nous a pas appris à venir en aide, à sauver des vies. On nous a juste appris à ne penser qu'à nous et à notre confort.

Sirius se tut. Il observait Regulus, attendait une réaction de sa part. Il guettait le remords, la compréhension, la résolution. Il attendit. Regulus, le fixait, impavide, indéchiffrable. Le silence, inconfortable, s'installa entre eux.

— Tu as fini ? demanda finalement Regulus. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? J'aimerais bien profiter du peu de temps libre qu'il me reste avant de rentrer à Hogwarts.

Regulus patienta quelques secondes, mais Sirius était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit.

— Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi, ô vénérable frère. Adieu.

Regulus tourna les talons. Le geste sortit Sirius de sa stupeur. Et avant que son petit frère ne s'éloigne, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras. Le bras gauche. Regulus se dégagea brusquement.

— Regulus, tu ne comprends donc pas…

— Je comprends très bien ! coupa Regulus. _Excessivement_ bien. Tu me parles de ta copine morte. Tu me donnes des tas de détails pour que je puisse mettre un visage sur les victimes des Mangemorts. Créer un lien ! Faire fonctionner l'empathie. Et si tu parviens à me faire pleurnicher, c'est gagné, je suis sauvé ! C'est ça ?

— Regulus…, tenta Sirius.

Mais Regulus ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, refusa de le laisser parler. La colère difficilement contenue était en train de fendiller le masque d'impassibilité que Regulus s'ingéniait à porter depuis des mois.

— Encore une stratégie retorse de mon cher grand-frère pour que je voie la vie comme _il veut_ que je la voie, pour que j'adopte _sa_ vérité, _son_ système de valeurs, que je le prenne pour modèle. Puisque c'est Sirius Black qui le dit, c'est forcément la seule et unique vérité !

— Il ne s'agit pas de _mon_ système de valeurs. Il s'agit d'humanité.

— Sirius a toujours raison. Ses décisions sont les bonnes. Il ne se trompe jamais.

— Grandis un peu, Regulus ! s'énerva Sirius. J'essaie de te faire comprendre…

— TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ ! cria Regulus.

Sa voix dérailla. Il tourna la tête, le temps de retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions. Mais vu comme ses mains tremblaient, c'était peine perdue.

— Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu as perdu le droit d'essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose !

— Regulus, dit Sirius avec un ton aussi calme que possible. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je suis parti parce que ne pouvais plus vivre avec eux !

— Tu m'as abandonné, répéta Regulus. Deux fois.

— Deux fois ? Comment ça, deux fois ?

Regulus dévisagea Sirius. Il était blessé et tentait de le masquer derrière un sourire cynique. Mais la douleur était trop grande pour un sourire aussi petit. Regulus secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Sirius lui courut après et se planta devant lui. Il lui attrapa les épaules pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, à le regarder.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « deux fois » ? insista Sirius.

Regulus tenta de se dégager, mais Sirius tint bon.

— Quand le Choixpeau a déclaré que je devais aller à Slytherin. Et aussi simplement que ça, ça en fut fini de notre belle fraternité.

— Tu réécris l'histoire ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es allé à Slytherin, mais parce que tu traînais avec ces…

— Slytherin ? proposa Regulus. Sirius, c'est toi qui réécris l'histoire : tu n'as pas supporté l'idée que je ne sois pas comme toi ! Et si je n'étais pas comme toi, j'étais comme _eux_. Alors tu as laissé tes copains, tes « vrais frères » comme tu me le répétais à chaque vacances, se moquer de moi, de mes amis…

— Tes amis sont des meurtriers ! s'emporta Sirius.

— Et tes amis étaient des tyrans ! On vous passait tout au nom de je ne sais quoi, mais vous étiez infects ! Il fallait que votre règne sur l'école soit complet et gare à tous ceux qui osaient penser différemment ! Vous avez créé vos propres ennemis !

— Tu ne vas pas comparer mes amis à des Mangemorts, quand même ?

— Tout est une question de point de vue. Tu en veux à Mère de ne pas t'avoir accepté et à Père de ne pas t'avoir protégé. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Rejoindre tes adversaires n'était qu'une façon pour moi d'exister à tes yeux. Et je m'en mords aujourd'hui les doigts ! Alors, au lieu de me demander de pleurer sur ta copine décédée. Pleure un instant sur ton frère qui vit avec une mégère aigrie et tyrannique et un père sénile et dont les amis sont des assassins. Pleure sur lui et après on reparlera. En attendant, continue d'observer le vent et les nuages !

Sirius lâcha les épaules de son petit frère. Regulus considéra avec hauteur et dédain son grand frère et s'éloigna.

.

_Continue d'observer le vent et les nuages_…

.

Regulus avait eu une phase religieuse. A sept ans, il s'était perdu dans le Londres moldu et avait atterri, terrifié, dans une église catholique. On y célébrait un baptême. Il avait été ébloui par les chants, l'orgue, la lumière multicolore qui tombait des vitraux, l'encens et les mots latins. Il avait réussi à convaincre Kreacher de lui procurer une Bible qu'il lisait en cachette. Il apprenait certains passages par cœur qu'il récitait fiévreusement et plein de dévotion dans son lit. Chaque fois que Sirius se comportait mal, Regulus l'assenait de versets de la Bible et de promesses d'Enfer.

Tous les ans, Sirius et Regulus accompagnaient leurs parents dans leur visite annuelle chez leur grand-tante, Cassiopeia Black. Il fallait l'écouter pendant des heures se plaindre du monde, de la société sorcière actuelle, de la déliquescence des mœurs. Elle savait tout de ce qui se passait dans la famille et au-delà. Elle exprimait son avis sur tout et donnait son opinion même quand elle n'était pas demandée. Tout lui déplaisait, mais elle ne faisait jamais rien pour arranger son quotidien. Elle avait plus important à faire : se consacrer à son talent artistique. Cassiopeia affirmait qu'elle était une peintre de grand talent. Elle avait même été remarquée par l'Institut Magique des Portraitistes, mais ni Sirius, ni Regulus ne l'avait jamais vu un pinceau à la main. Elle avait le talent : mais rien n'était digne qu'elle l'exerce. « Le jour où un grand sorcier se présentera, un qui aura de la poigne et une vision pour notre société, alors je sortirai mes pinceaux. » Sirius était persuadé que même si Merlin en personne se présentait devant elle, Cassiopeia ne se lèverait pas de son fauteuil, trône de sa petite vie étrécie par le jugement hâtif, pour le peindre. « _Celui qui observe le vent ne sèmera point, et celui qui regarde les nuages ne moissonnera point_, » avait un jour dit Regulus en sortant de chez leur grand-tante. « Elle regarde le monde changer, s'en plaint, mais finalement ne fait rien. »

.

o0o

.

James était étendu sur le canapé. Il cachait ses larmes derrière son bras replié tandis que Lily libérait d'un mauvais sort son épaule. Elle lui parlait doucement, si bien que Sirius, un étage plus haut, dos au mur et tête contre la rambarde n'entendait rien.

L'Ordre était tombé dans un guet-apens. Certains soirs, c'était les Mangemorts. Cette nuit-là, ça avait été eux. Lilah Cypress était morte. Plus que morte. Massacrée. Maugrey… Il était toujours en vie mais ce n'était pas beau à voir. Oh ! Il n'était probablement plus à une cicatrice près. Et James…

James avait été blessé. Cela avait probablement fait mal sur le moment, mais il s'en remettrait. Lily réparait la chair, calmait la douleur. Mais, la souffrance était ailleurs… Là où personne ne pouvait aller, là où aucun sort, à part celui de l'oubli, ne pouvait étendre sa magie.

— Il ne t'a pas laissé le choix. C'était toi ou lui, tentait de le calmer Lily. Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Ça ne change…

— Ça fait de moi un meurtrier, hoqueta James. Je suis un meurtrier. J'ai tué quelqu'un, Lily. Quelqu'un est mort… et c'est _ma_ faute.

A cet instant, toutes les vies que James avait contribué à sauver (du moins tentaient-ils de s'en convaincre) ne faisaient pas le poids face à cette mort. Sirius ferma les yeux.

Chaque fois qu'un Mangemort tombait, chaque fois qu'ils retiraient le masque pour découvrir l'identité de l'ennemi, _chaque fois_ le cœur de Sirius s'arrêtait un instant de battre. Et puis il reprenait, parce que cette fois encore ce n'était pas Regulus. Encore un jour où son frère vivait.

.

o0o

.

— Je suis désolé, dit Remus.

Sirius, assis sur le bureau de Remus et les doigts surmontés de pinces crocodiles, considéra avec étonnement son camarade.

Ce soir, il fêtait l'anniversaire de Peter et Sirius était passé au journal, lieu de travail de Remus, pour éviter à son camarade de prendre les transports en commun. Remus attendait toujours que son permis de transplanage soit validé (cinq semaines qu'il attendait !).

— Désolé de quoi, Moony ? demanda Sirius.

Le camarade avait triste mine.

— Moony, c'est pas pour te blesser, mais tu es gris. Il faut que tu prennes un peu le soleil de temps en temps. Je sais que c'est l'Angleterre et que le soleil est presque une légende qu'on se passe de génération en génération, mais nous l'avons vu ! Nous savons qu'il existe. Souviens-toi de ces magnifiques vacances en Espagne.

Remus poussa vers Sirius un journal.

— C'est l'édition qui paraîtra demain, expliqua-t-il.

— Ton patron va te couper les oreilles en pointe s'il apprend que tu passes des nouvelles pas encore imprimées !

— Mon patron me couperait les oreilles en pointe pour de nombreuses raisons s'il apprenait la moitié de ce que je fais.

Remus travaillait au quotidien le plus lu du pays. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être journaliste. Découvrir la vérité, exposer les secrets et vivre en conséquence. Mais il était en fait plus l'espion de l'Ordre que journaliste. Il devait être là sans trop se faire remarquer. C'était frustrant pour Remus. Il avait envie d'exceller, il avait envie de faire à fond ce qu'il aimait, mais il devait se faire petit, invisible pour mieux surveiller. C'est pour quoi Remus s'occupait des pages nécrologiques et du carnet rose de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ au lieu de rédiger des articles de fond sur l'actualité.

Sirius prit le journal. Et parcourut les articles.

— Mary-Kate s'est mariée ? Tant mieux pour elle ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es désolé ? Y a vraiment pas de quoi ! On est sorti trois mois ensemble. C'était fun le temps que ça a duré. Mais pas de quoi m'ouvrir les veines à l'annonce de son mariage. Tant mieux pour elle et… (il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'annonce) Patrick Oakleaf.

— Non, pas le carnet rose, dit Remus.

Il pointa d'un doigt tremblant la rubrique nécrologique.

— Ne me dis pas que, ça y est, le vieux Binns est m…

Le mot se coinça dans la bouche de Sirius.

— Je suis désolé, répéta Remus. Vraiment. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas en bons termes, que c'était compliqué, que…

— Tais-toi !

— Sirius…

— Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, Remus, ne termine pas ta phrase.

— Je suis désolé.

— Désolé de quoi ? Désolé que mon frère soit mort ? Désolé de me l'apprendre ? Désolé que personne dans ma famille n'ait jugé bon de me prévenir ? Désolé de quoi, Remus ?

— Désolé de tout ça.

.

o0o

.

Ils avaient longtemps débattu. James voulait qu'ils y aillent, parce que. Peter trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Remus pensait que Sirius devait faire ce dont il se sentait capable. Sirius affirmait qu'il n'irait pas. Lily n'avait rien dit. Elle avait attendu que le conciliabule se finisse et quand ils s'étaient levés pour reprendre les travaux d'aménagement après un déjeuner rapide mais néanmoins substantif, elle avait tendu sa cape à Sirius.

— Lily ! s'était exclamé Sirius. J'ai dit que je n'irai pas. C'est…

Lily avait haussé les épaules.

— Ce que tu as décidé importe peu ! Ton frère est mort, on va à son enterrement. Y a même pas à discuter, à peser le pour et le contre. Il a été trahi par ceux qu'il avait choisis de suivre, par ceux en qui il croyait. Tu n'ajouteras pas à cette trahison celle du sang ! Pas tant que tu vivras sous mon toit.

.

Un cimetière sous la pluie. Des gens en noir qui ne laissent rien filtrer de leurs émotions. Quoi de plus banal, ordinaire, attendu ? _Cliché_.

Sirius observait sa mère. Grande, pâle, presque grise. Encore plus grise dans ses vêtements de deuil ! Encore plus maigre. Ses yeux : deux morceaux de glace qui suintaient de colère. Il y avait le reste de la famille. Les cousines, les oncles et les tantes. Une pincée de camarades d'école et même un ou deux professeurs.

— Je m'attendais à ce que ça grouille de Mangemorts, remarque Andromeda, la seule cousine que Sirius appréciait.

Elle s'était éloignée des invités et était venue rejoindre Sirius et ses amis, qui se tenaient à l'écart, quand elle les avait vus arriver.

— J'ai longtemps hésité à venir, continua-t-elle. Et puis, je me suis dit que peut-être que tu viendrais. Tu sais… (Elle haussa les épaules.) J'ai présenté mes condoléances à tes parents.

— Et ?

— Et rien. Ta mère m'a ignorée et a refusé mes condoléances.

— Fidèle à elle-même jusque dans la douleur !

— Quant à oncle Orion. Eh bien…

Sirius observait le vieil homme assis, une canne plantée dans la terre entre les deux mains, la taille sanglée et attachée à la chaise. Il regardait le ciel.

— Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Sa maladie a sacrément progressé ! Il a essayé une ou deux fois de monter sur la chaise et de sauter dans le vide en battant des bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attache.

Lily attrapa la main de Sirius et la serra fort. Sirius ne réagit pas. La grande famille Black n'était qu'un nom, la réalité était bien décevante : un père gagné par la démence, une mère faite d'onyx et d'acier.

— Tu veux aller lui dire quelque chose ? demanda Lily.

— A qui ? Mon père ? Sûrement pas !

— Non, à ton frère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Il est mort ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les moldus, mais ici on ne parle pas aux morts.

C'était faux.

Faux et blessant.

.

o0o

.

— Lily, tu devrais peut-être consulter, s'inquiétait Sirius.

La jeune sorcière avait la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Sirius lui tenait d'une main les cheveux et dessinait du plat de l'autre des ronds réconfortants dans son dos.

— Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois encore malade. Ça fait deux jours ! Aucune intoxication alimentaire ne dure aussi longtemps.

— En effet, Sirius, aucune intoxication alimentaire ne dure aussi longtemps, mais une grossesse en revanche…

— Une grossesse ? T'es enceinte ? s'étonna Sirius. Mais c'est arrivé comment ?

Lily le dévisagea.

— Il faut vraiment que je t'explique ?

— Non, s'il te plaît, non. Juste, _non_. Jamais !

— Nous sommes d'accord, marmonna Lily en s'appuyant contre le mur des toilettes.

Elle ferma les yeux tout en massant son ventre douloureux.

— James est au courant ?

— Non.

— Qui est au courant ?

— Toi.

— Et… ?

— Juste toi.

— Je sais que je devrais être flatté, mais en fait ça me fait terriblement flipper, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes.

— Bienvenu au club ! grommela-t-elle.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette, attendit, mais rien ne vint. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ou d'épuisement. Et se réinstalla aussi confortablement que le carrelage froid et l'étroitesse du lieu le permettaient. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils étaient épaule contre épaule. Sirius observait le poster que Peter avait tenu à afficher dans les toilettes : un arbre généalogique de la famille royale britannique. Sirius remontait la généalogie royale. Les sorciers allaient parfois chercher des prénoms dans des drôles d'endroits, mais les moldus avaient tendance à manquer d'imagination ! Il y avait combien de George dans cette famille au juste ? Bien sûr, étant le troisième Sirius, il pouvait parler !

— Sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas me demander de garder ça secret… ?

— Jusqu'à ce que j'en parle à James.

— Et tu lui en parles quand ?

— Sirius !

— Ce soir ?

— _Sirius_ _!_

.

o0o

.

Ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'une vitrine qui contenait différentes bagues. Ils prenaient des airs experts et affectaient d'avoir à voix basse des discussions très pointues pour tenter de tranquilliser le vendeur.

— Redis-moi encore pourquoi c'est moi que tu traînes dans une bijouterie pour acheter un caillou hors de prix ! marmonna Sirius.

Il tendit le doigt, hocha la tête comme il le pensait qu'un connaisseur de pierreries le ferait. James observa la bague désignée et sembla avoir l'air de quelqu'un à qui on ne la fait pas.

— Parce que de tous les gens que je connais, t'es le plus riche.

— Je n'ai pas une thune, mec ! Pourquoi tu crois que je vis chez toi ?

James se redressa, surpris.

— Je croyais que c'était parce que tu avais envie de vivre avec nous. Mais si tu as des problèmes d'argent…

Sirius l'interrompit en indiquant une nouvelle bague. Il préférait changer de sujet de conversation.

— Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois faire dans le traditionnel moldu et prendre un diamant, marmonna finalement James. Ou bien aller vers la tradition sorcière et prendre la pierre qui lui correspond…

— Bien évidemment, sa pierre porte-bonheur n'est pas un diamant.

— Nope. Cela aurait été _trop_ facile.

— C'est quoi ?

— Le spinelle rose.

— Ça ressemble à quoi ? demanda Sirius en balayant du regard une nouvelle vitrine.

— A un caillou rose qui coûte un bras et deux reins ? proposa James.

— Bientôt rangé et malin, railla Sirius. Tu es la perle de la nouvelle génération de la sorcellerie britannique, Potter !

Sirius avait demandé si James voulait demander en mariage Lily à cause du bébé. Parce que dix-neuf, presque vingt, c'était quand même vachement jeunes pour se marier. James avait rappelé à Sirius que de dernier avait un type dans son arbre généalogique qui avait été père à quatorze ans. « Et tu as vu le résultat ! »

« J'aime Lily, avait répondu James. De tout mon muscle cardiaque ! Et je pourrais te débiter toutes les conneries habituelles sur l'amour qui dure toujours, les âmes-sœurs et ne pas pouvoir vivre l'un sans l'autre. Toutes ces conneries, insista-t-il. Le fait est que je pourrais vivre sans elle. C'est pas compliqué de vivre. Je n'ai juste pas envie de cette vie. Et puis il faut être réaliste : on vit une époque où mourir peut arriver assez vite et facilement. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'attendre ! Nous n'en avons peut-être pas le luxe. »

.

o0o

.

— Tu arrives sur ton balai, tu mets un genou à terre et hop ! Déclaration, proposa Peter.

— Non, fit James.

— Pourquoi ? C'est classe, argua Peter. Un peu prince de conte de fée…

— Justement. Je voudrais éviter le cliché féérique. Lily n'est pas très fleur bleue.

— Non, c'est une fleur blanche, pouffa Sirius.

Remus, Peter et James le considérèrent, consternés.

— Vous avez compris ? Lily, lys, fleure blanche ?

— Oui, soupira Remus, on avait compris. C'était juste nul !

Sirius se plaignit de l'amitié qui n'était plus ce qu'elle était. On l'ignora.

— Sinon, reprit Remus, tu pourrais l'inviter au restaurant. Mais ne glisse pas la bague dans quelque chose qui se mange ou se boit ! T'as pas envie de finir ta soirée à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Surtout qu'ils ne l'accepteraient pas, remarqua froidement James.

— Et puis quelle sorcière veut avoir à son doigt un anneau qui a vu l'intérieur de son système digestif ? remarqua Sirius.

— Ou au lieu du restaurant, week-end en amoureux dans un lieu romantique, avança Peter. Genre le Taj-Mahal, la Tour Eiffel, la Statue de la Liberté…

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une demande en mariage aux pieds de la statue de la Liberté, soit la meilleure idée, dit Sirius. Mariage et Liberté coexistent difficilement.

— Le retour de Sirius le cynique, soupira Remus. Et si tu faisais une demande en chanson ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête.

— Notre ami, James, a des tas de qualités mais il ne sait pas chanter, soupira Sirius.

— Du tout, ajouta Peter.

— Chaque fois qu'il chante, il pleut des grenouilles.

— Un jeu de piste, proposa alors Remus. Tu sais, chemin de roses, de lampions et de lucioles, jusqu'à toi sur une plage en costume blanc.

— Remus ! soupira Sirius. Tu as encore confondu ! Ici, c'est le Royaume Uni, où il fait toujours froid et il où il pleut. Ce n'est pas l'Italie ou la Grèce.

— Dis donc, Moony, on a l'impression que tu as pas mal réfléchi à tout cela. Quelque chose à nous avouer ? demanda Peter.

— Il n'y a rien de mieux pour stimuler l'imagination qu'un interdit, répondit Remus, sur un ton léger qui sonnait faux.

James marqua son étonnement : de quoi Remus voulait parler ?

— La loi est passée il y a trois jours : les loups-garous n'ont plus le droit de se marier. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains !

— Je ne peux pas me marier si toi tu ne le peux pas, s'exclama James.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, dit Remus. Donc, je te remercie pour la cause, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de te sacrifier.

— D'autant plus que vous avez besoin de vous marier pour que le bébé soit reconnu comme membre de la société maintenant, rappela Peter. Sinon, pas d'inscription automatique à Hogwarts.

— Nouvelle loi ! dit Remus sombrement.

.

o0o

.

La demande en mariage se fit en privé, un dimanche matin, au lit. Ni James, ni Lily n'en donnèrent les détails et quand ils évoquaient l'événement, ils souriaient immensément en devenant joliment roses.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle lors du traditionnel déjeuner du dimanche : le spinelle rose, que Lily portait à l'annuaire gauche et que Sirius repéra immédiatement, s'en chargea. Ils déjeunèrent gaiement, rirent beaucoup, burent plus que de raison puis allèrent de maison en appartement d'amis annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils débarquaient à chaque fois un peu plus couverts de suie dans les foyers de leurs amis et repartaient toujours plus nombreux et plus saouls. Ils se trompèrent une ou deux fois de destination. Et le lendemain, Lily se rappellerait, effroyablement embarrassée, qu'ils étaient apparus dans les cheminées du professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Slughorn.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius annonça qu'il avait trouvé un appartement et qu'il déménageait. James et Lily assurèrent que leurs fiançailles ne changeaient rien. Sirius pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

— Bien sûr que ça change tout, sourit Sirius. Et c'est une bonne chose que ça change. Hogwarts est fini. Nous sommes des grands. Des adultes. Vous allez être parents, mariés. Je vais être parrain.

— Euh… Sauf erreur de ma part, il ne me semble pas qu'on t'en ait parlé, remarqua James. On n'en a même pas parlé entre nous !

— Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre en tête ? A d'autres ! Et au passage, bien sûr que j'accepte. Tout ça pour dire, il est temps que je vive ma propre vie et que j'arrête d'observer le vent et les nuages.

— Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? s'inquiéta Lily.

— J'ai des pistes. Il cherche quelqu'un pour bosser dans un garage. J'ai déposé ma candidature et j'ai été pris. Le patron a adoré le boulot que j'ai fait sur ma moto.

— Mais tu viens bien dimanche ? demanda James.

— Bien sûr. Et tous les autres dimanches, promit Sirius.

Il embrassa ses deux amis et enfourcha sa moto. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la maison des Potter, alluma le contact, poussa le bouton rouge et l'engin s'envola.

.

Il était temps de semer et de moissonner !

.

**Fin**


End file.
